Princey and the Creepy Cookie
by Hufflepuffqueen101
Summary: This is a redo of a one shot that i wanted to change and finish here’s a Prinxiety oneshot.HOPE U ENJOY


**Ok so this is my first Sander Sides fanfic also pretend that lo Virgil's room doesn't affect the others****(hope you enjoy)**

Another successful video done and just as Virgil gets to his room Roman appears out of nowhere.

Virgil's POV

"Greetings, Creepy Cookie," said Roman.

"Still with the nicknames Princey," I said. Thank God I have the foundation to hide my blushing face ,but I don't know how much it could hide it.

I could see Princey also blush which made me slightly chuckle which made him blush more."So Princey what brings you here anyways," I said.

"Well I came to check up on you,"he said. I blushed at this,but he didn't see thankfully. I'll admit I did have a crush on Roman before I joined the Dark Sides ,but I forgot about the feelings when I joined them.I guess they resurfaced when I came to the Light Sides."Well since your here wanna hangout today," I said."Sure, I have nothing else planned for today,"Roman said smiling. Of all the things I liked about Roman was his smile. He had a smile that was so calming it made me smile as well.

Roman's POV

Just as I get to my room I had a sudden feeling to got to Virgil's room so I did. When I got there I greeted Creepy Cookie,yes I still call him that, and told him the reason I came. I thought I saw him blush,but it was probably a flicker of light cause when I looked again he wasn't anymore."Virgil?""Oh what Princey." Virgil was staring at something but I don't know what."You seem concentrated wanna talk,"

...

"Oh no it"s nothing" said Virgil.

I wish I knew what Virgil was thinking but I didn't want to invade his privacy so I said nothing else. Virgil and I were hanging out till night laughing and talking about how much we shipped Logan and Paton, and other stuff. In the end we watched a movie and Virgil fell asleep on my shoulder I blushed at this but stayed there to not wake him. After the movie ended I laid him on his bed and kissed him goodnight. Truthfully speaking I had a crush on him, but after he joined the Dark Sides I got rid of the feelings. It seems they came back when he joined the Light Sides,and I'm glad he did. Even though it never seems like it with all the remarks I've made about him I truly had a crush on him from the moment I saw him. I ended up sleeping with Virgil in his bed until I woke up to the sound of crying. I wondered where it was coming from till I saw there Virgil curled up in a ball crying. It also seemed he was having a panic attack. Being his knight and shining armor atleast i hoped he thought of me like that I tried calming him down with the breathing technique. "Hey Virgil," he looked up at me and I could see his face. He had red blotchy eyes and eye shadow stains going down his cheeks. "Ok are you having a panic attack?" I asked. He nodded slightly. "Ok came you try following my breathing. He nodded again. Then I started doing the breathing technique of In for 4, hold for 7, and out for 8. Eventually he started to calm down and just crying at the point. I didn't know what to do at the point till I got an idea. I started singing what I thought was his favorite song since I heard him playing it once on what I assumed to be a piano. It was also my favorite song so I knew it my memory

_Often I am upset _

_That__ I cannot fall in love but I guess this avoids the stress of falling out of it _

_Are you tired of me yet_

_I'm a little sick right now but I swear when I'm ready I'll fly us out of here _

_ It worked thankfully._ I realize he was asleep and carried him to his bed_. I laid him on his bed and laid in his bed with him and cuddled up to him. We both fell into a dreamless sleep._

_Virgil's POV_

_I woke up to strong but gentle arms around me. I tried to remember what happened before I looked up to see Roman hugging me. Wait Princey was hugging me I blushed thinking about it so does mean he likes me well one way to find after that I did something i never thought i would do. I kissed Roman on the cheek. After that he woke up with a start ,but when he saw me he said something i thought he would never say"So Hot Topic likes me back."I never got finish the joke cause he kissed me. It took a second or two to kiss back out of shocked but when I did it was magical I felt calm and peaceful for the first time in forever,yes I know Disney joke, like all my anxiety and worries were gone. We broke apart for air a few seconds later. "So does this mean we're dating," he said and kissed me again before I could respond. " Yea I'd like that." I responded. After that we cuddled a bit before getting breakfast and it was... Perfect _

* * *


End file.
